


"I ain’t letting you leave until you talk to each other. “

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Cheating, F/M, Happy Ending, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Opie thinks you’ve been cheating and instead confronting you he becomes really distant so you two aren’t talking. Jax sees you both upset and lock you two in a room until you talk it out"





	"I ain’t letting you leave until you talk to each other. “

“You heading out babe?”

You looked expectantly at Opie as he slipped his kutte on, running his hand over his beard before looking over at you.

“Yeah.”

You nodded and smiled softly, grabbing the towel to dry your hands as you walked up to him to give him a kiss goodbye. He reached down to the counter and grabbed his keys roughly, leaning down towards you. He pecked his lips against yours quickly, barely enough time or contact to constitute a kiss and pulled away before you knew it.

“I’ll be back late tonight. Don’t wait up. I’ll eat something quick on the way home and come get you when it’s time.”

You nodded in agreement, but he didn’t even see it, already turned away from you and heading out of the door. You followed him, grabbing the edge of the door before he was able to close it.

“Do you want me to make you lunch and drop it off there at the clubhouse?’

Opie didn’t bother to turn around and simply shook his head as he walked up to his bike.

“No.”

You voice was little and tired as you reluctantly nodded.

“Ok.”

There was no further conversation as Opie slung his leg over the bike and started it up, pulling out of the driveway quickly, leaving you to finish washing the dishes alone with just your thoughts.

It had been like this going on 3 weeks now. Opie had become increasingly more distant and short with you, and you had no idea why. At this point, the only time the two of you spoke or had any contact was if you initiated it first. Even then, you couldn’t help but notice his irritation, almost as if those small seconds throughout the day of interacting with you were just too much for him to bare. As far as you knew you, hadn’t done anything to anger him and shrugged it off as him just being caught up with club business. Something was clearly weighing on him though and the lack of communication was starting to take its toll on you as well.

For instance, tonight the club was having a party and Opie had yet to even mention it to you. Everyone knew and yet he hadn’t even said anything about it. You couldn’t help but feel like he had done it on purpose because he didn’t want you to go. You were tired though. Tired of the long hours at work, tired being stuck with coworkers instead of your friends, tired of being ignored by your Old Man. Tonight you were going to go out and have fun, whether Opie wanted you to or not.

Opie didn’t even acknowledge you as you stood next to him at the bar. You sat there drinking alongside him and it was as if you were completely invisible. You’d tried to make small talk but to no avail. He’d ignored you entirely and the longer you sat there, the more it angered you until you snatched your beer off the bar top and stormed away from him, going off outside as Opie stayed and scowled.

Unknown to you though, Jax had been watching. He had actually been watching the two of you all night. Opie had been in a bad mood for a while now and Jax had a feeling that it had been because the two of you were going through something at home. He’d tried talking to Opie about it, but he’d shut him down repeatedly lately. Now he had proof though. Opie’s head had been somewhere else and now he saw where. Clay had even noticed it and told Jax to handle it, not liking that Opie hadn’t been on his game as usual lately. Jax had seen how distant he’d been with you all night and how with you storming off, he knew there wasn’t going to be any interacting between the two of you tonight, so he was going to have to improvise.

“In here Jax?”

“Yep. Last door to the left. I know how observant you can be, maybe you’ll have better luck finding it.”

You nodded and walked down the hall ready to find this photo album of Jax’s that he was having so much trouble locating in the back room. Turning the knob and stepping into the room, you looked up to see Opie searching through the same shelf Jax had said the photo album would be. As he heard you enter, Opie turned and looked towards you and Jax, arching his eyebrow as you turned to Jax as well.

“Jax, what the hell, he’s already- “

You couldn’t finish your thought as Jax apologized and closed the door quickly.

“Sorry guys, but you gotta work this shit out. I ain’t letting you leave until you talk to each other. “

“Jax, c’mon.”

Opie came up from behind you and put his hand on the door, jiggling the locked doorknob. He was met with silence though from the other side and you sighed as you sat down on top of a tool box.

“Well you might as well sit and talk to me Ope.”

The scoff that he made had your blood boiling again and you stood up abruptly.

“Why do you have to be such an asshole? Why do I even bother with you!”

Your hands were shaking with anger as you stood there and stared at him, unable to believe that the man that claimed to love you could ignore you and treat you so poorly for no reason.

“Yeah I could ask you the same thing.”

Your eyes narrowed as you looked at him.

“You could ask me the same? You’re the one ignoring me and treating me like shit. You don’t even pay attention to me anymore.”

Opie scoffed again and glared at you. 

“Why would you need attention from me, you get all the attention you could want from that dickhead Jake.”

Your furrowed brows and frown slowly slid their way off from your face as you stared at him in confusion.

“Jake…work Jake?”

“Yeah, that fuckin’ Jake. Mr. Brings you donuts and coffee every morning Jake. Mr. ‘oh he has the funniest jokes in the office’ Jake. That one.”

The two of you stared at each other, Opie’s shoulders squared and his nostrils flaring as he looked at you while everything slowly started making sense to you.

“That’s what this is about? You’re jealous of Jake?”

“Yeah I’m fucking jealous of him, he’s the one that gets to spend time with you. He’s the one that sees you early in the morning and late at night for ‘work’, like I’m dumb enough to believe that what you two are actually doing.”

That last sentence made you flinch. It hurt to think that he believed you would cheat on him. You loved Opie with all your heart. You would never be able to do something like that to him.

“There’s nothing going on between Jake and I, Opie. I’ll even show you the pages upon pages that we’ve been typing out for this new project. This promotion is really big, we don’t want anyone else to catch onto our ideas and steal them. That’s why we’re staying so late. I’m not cheating on you Opie. I swear to you. I’ll even let you call Jake.”

Opie stared at you, his eyes looking at you sideways as he stared into yours, looking for any sign or deceit or lies, but he founds none.

“So you’re not cheating on me with that fuckface?”

“No Opie. I swear.”

He stayed looking at you for a couple seconds more before he relaxed, is shoulders coming down from their defensive position and his hands unclenching from their fist.

You gave a breathless laugh and reached out for his hand.

“So that’s seriously why you’ve been so mean to me lately? Because you thought I was getting in in with Jake the Donut guy? He’s brings everyone donuts by the way. Not just me.”

Opie chuckled softly and allowed you to take his hand, clenching yours in his before bringing it up to his mouth and pressing an apologetic kiss to the back of it.

“Sorry. I just…I was worried you were gonna leave me for him. With his baby smooth face and tapered haircut.”

You both shared a laugh and turned your heads as you heard a knock on the door before it opened and Jax stuck his head in, a smile on his face.

“I heard a laugh.”


End file.
